Toute une histoire de cuillère
by thelazyzone
Summary: Alors que Scott sort de son cours d'histoire, il entend une étrange conversation entre Stiles et Malia. Cette conversation l'emmènera vers une nouvelle aventure. Mission : "trouver le loup de Stiles".
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :)**

**Première fiction sur la sphère mais aussi première fiction Teen Wolf ! **

**Pour commencer, je voulais faire quelque chose de court, assez enfantin et adorable donc ne me jugez pas sur le côté peut-être trop meringue de l'histoire ou le côté trop court de mes chapitres. C'est le but pour le moment :)**

**Ce n'est pas une histoire bien compliqué non plus ; enfin j'espère hihi...**

**Merci d'avance pour vos avis et ... Bonne lecture :)**

**PS : si vous êtes sur fanfiction depuis longtemps, s'il vous plaît, dites moi si la présentation vous paraît correct et lisible... Je ne me rends vraiment pas compte en tant qu'auteur :/**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Teen Wolf et à Jeff Davis. Toute ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction est purement fortuite. **

**Oh et, par la même occasion ! Cette histoire ne comprend ni le retour de Kate, ni la liste noir !**

* * *

CHAPITRE I

Ces derniers temps, Scott se sentait bien. Depuis la mort du Nogitsune, il n'y avait plus eu de drame. La vie avait repris son cours normal. Stiles avait enfin une copine avec qui il semblait vivre une vie trépidante. D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami, bavard comme toujours, lui racontait de nouveau une histoire qu'il vivait avec sa copine.

\- Il est à peu près deux heures du matin. Je me réveille et elle est allongée à côté de moi. Elle s'est infiltrée à l'intérieur. Ca fait déjà la cinquième fois de la semaine.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui arrive après ? s'enquit Scott.

\- Ca.

Stiles releva son t-shirt au niveau du bas de son dos à gauche. Une marque de griffure ; probablement dû à des ébats sexuels plus qu'enflammés, rien d'étonnant avec une coyote-garou ; se trouvait là, tellement visible que le loup-garou ne put la manquer. Cela laisserait une marque, pour sûr !

\- Wow !

\- Je sais, dit-il en rabaissant son haut et en continuant sa marche. Et après, on passe toute la nuit à s'enlacer...  
\- Ca semble bien, lui dit Scott en sentant qu'il y avait dans la voix de son ami une sorte de malaise.

\- Oui, mais ce qui me pose problème, c'est que je suis toujours la petite cuillère. Toujours.

Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami semblait si mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il soit la petite cuillère. Après tout, Malia était un coyote, elle avait probablement l'instinct de protection. Puis, Scott s'imagina dans le rôle de la petite cuillère avec Kira... Sa virilité en prit un coup. Et il comprit bien vite pourquoi ça dérangeait tellement l'hyperactif.

\- Mais... ça veut dire que vous êtes ensemble, non ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

Stiles sembla se figer à cette idée. Comme si cette relation avec Malia était beaucoup plus compliquée que cela. Comme si son meilleur ami n'arrivait pas à définir leur relation, malgré cette histoire de cuillère. Ce dernier fut sauvé par la porte du cours d'histoire qui se rapprochait. La conversation avait fini sur cette question sans réponse et dont Scott soupçonnait un mensonge.

L'heure se passa sans encombre, sauf pour la pauvre Malia qui ne pouvait répondre à la question du professeur d'histoire, faute que cette dernière n'ait pas vécue dans le monde humain ces huit dernières années. La sonnerie, annonçant la prochaine heure de classe, Scott partit parmi les derniers élèves et le professeur, laissant derrière lui une classe vide. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Lorsqu'il se retourna en remarquant que Stiles ne marchait pas à ses côtés, il fronça et tourna sur lui-même. Où était-il passé ? Il tendit l'oreille et surprit la voix de l'hyperactif en pleine conversation avec sa petite amie.

\- Malia, juste encore quelques jours, ça ne va pas te tuer, si ?

\- Je commence à adorer cette vie, soupira Malia, et cette fausse relation m'empêche d'en profiter pleinement...

Ou alors, fausse petite amie. Scott, intrigué par le début de conversation qu'entretenait le couple, se rapprocha de la salle de classe où, sans que personne ne les voit, les deux amis de l'alpha avaient réussi à se retrouver seuls, tendant l'oreille.

\- On était désespéré à l'asile, c'est évident, continua-t-elle. On aurait pu dire ça !

\- Mais comment j'aurais pu justifier la griffure dans le bas de ton dos, hein ?! s'énerva le garçon à voix basse.

\- Fais-moi voir ?

Il entendit le frottement de tissu du t-shirt de Stiles et un bruit qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme, comme si ce sifflement justifiait une grimace.

\- Wah... Il ne t'a pas loupé, ça, c'est certain.

Il ?! Comment ça « il » ?! Le cerveau de Scott tourna à plein régime. Stiles était ... gay ?

\- Evidemment que non. C'est un loup-garou, il laisse ses instincts l'envahir.

\- Tu crois que c'est pareil pour Kira...?

Scott rougit. Comment leur conversation pouvait en arriver à son couple ? Il les entendit distinctement imiter le bruit d'une personne qui tremble de dégoût, disant à l'unisson et dans un rire « vaut mieux ne pas y penser ». Puis, après un prompt silence, Stiles reprit :

\- J'ai une idée pour qu'on rompe mais je ne peux pas l'exécuter comme ça...

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Dans ma poche, je garde sur moi la preuve que tu es la fille de Peter mais... Il faudrait que tu aies ma veste pour la récupérer comme si de rien était. Tu es un coyote, une créature surnaturelle, tu ne crains pas le froid de l'automne, tu n'es pas la fille qui est du genre à réclamer les vêtements de son copain pour s'emmitoufler dedans et encore moins la fille jalouse qui veut savoir ce que son petit ami cache. Il nous faut un plan infaillible.

Scott en apprenait tellement en si peu de temps : son meilleur ami était gay et secrètement en couple avec un loup-garou visiblement en proie à ses pulsions animales, Malia savait qu'elle était la fille de Peter et nos deux compères complotaient pour que personne ne sache rien.

\- Lydia pourrait nous aider, dit la brune, elle est forte pour trouver les solutions à tout.

Ok, peut-être pas à tout le monde.

Comment Scott avait-il fait pour manquer ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour manquer ce mensonge aussi gros qu'une maison ? Et comment Stiles avait-il réussi à garder un secret ?! Il n'y arrivait jamais habituellement, comme cette fois où Scott avait cassé le vase préféré de sa mère et qu'il l'avait remplacé par un autre objet pour que Melissa, trop occupée à remarquer ce détail, croit que son vase était toujours là. Jusqu'au jour où Stiles, arrivant tout en fleur un dimanche après-midi et ayant déjà oublié le secret en question, dit d'un ton joyeux « Oh Melissa, vous n'avez pas gardé votre vase préféré à sa place ? » brisant le mythe du vase toujours à sa place et punissant l'alpha qui fut privé de sortie.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit, faisant sursauter le loup-garou qui n'avait pas prévu que l'alarme serait aussi près de son oreille hyper sensible. Il se dépêcha de se reculer pour ne pas que les deux jeunes gens ne le voient en train d'espionner, mais il put entendre la voix de Stiles dire :

\- On fait comme ça. La mission « vie secrète » prend un nouveau tournant !

Très bien. Stiles voulait mener sa mission à bien ? C'était sans compter son ami Scott qui, maintenant qu'il savait à propos de la manigance des deux compagnons, allait se faire la meilleure équipe d'espions d'hyperactif et de coyote au monde bien que ça ne devait pas exister.  
La mission « découvrir le loup de Stiles » pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

**Voilà, premier chapitre :) J'espère en poster un chaque jour, deux sont déjà prêts. **

**Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos avis, autant sur l'orthographe que sur l'histoire, la forme du texte, enfin tout ce qui vous vient en tête :) J'ai essayé de corriger le plus de fautes possibles mais j'ai pu en oublier... **

**Merci, bisous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour :D **

**Deuxième chapitre ! Un peu plus court je crois. **

**Alors, je le dis car quand j'ai fait lire à ma mère (qui n'a pas tout compris à Teen Wolf haha), elle n'avait pas compris donc : ce chapitre se passe quelques heures après les heures de classe. Ca me paraît évident vu les circonstances mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas !**

**Merci aux reviews enthousiastes de triskel orion black, Skayt et Alyssa O'Brien pour ce premier chapitre, ça encourage toujours de lire que ça plaît :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE II

\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas. Stiles est en couple avec Malia ou non ?

Derek bascula la tête en arrière avec une expression qui voulait dire « pitié, sauvez moi ».

Cela faisait dix fois que Scott expliquait la situation et son plan à son équipe composé de Liam, Kira, Derek, Mason qui savait depuis peu pour le surnaturel et Parrish. Et, malgré tout, le plus jeune des loup-garous ne comprenait pas la situation.

\- Non, sombre crétin, dit Derek sur un ton agacé qui lui était propre. Malia et Stiles font semblant de l'être afin de garder la relation de Stiles et d'un autre loup-garou secrète.

\- Oh, répondit simplement Liam, les yeux plissés vers le tableau que Scott avait posé au milieu de l'appartement de Derek pour expliquer son plan.

\- Donc, je résume ! reprit Scott. Parrish s'occupe de Lydia. Il pourra lui soutirer des informations sans qu'elle ne se méfie de rien. Mason se chargera de faire ami-ami avec Malia. Elle veut commencer une nouvelle vie et ne connait pas trop Mason, elle pourrait souhaiter une amitié avec lui et se confier sur sa fausse relaton avec Stiles. Kira, tu feras en sorte que Stiles crache le morceau. C'est facile avec lui de lui faire déballer la vérité. Moi et Liam, on s'occupe de trouver le loup-garou et toi, Derek, on compte sur toi pour blinder Stiles de recherches et de rester avec lui durant ces recherches afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce loup-garou en secret.

\- Pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur Scott ?

Kira venait de prendre la parole, un peu hésitante et timide, comme à son habitude. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ce plan, ni par la nécessité de savoir qui était le loup-garou que Stiles fréquentait. Scott fronça les sourcils, comme si la réponse était évidente, avant de dire.

\- Stiles nous cache quelque chose au point d'en faire un plan plus que complexe, et ça ne dérange personne ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre, mais je pense que si Stiles nous le cache, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on soit au courant... Il a le droit à sa part d'intimité, même le Nogitsune la respectait, pourquoi tu n'en ferais pas de même ?

\- Fouiller dans la tête de quelqu'un n'est pas respecter sa vie privée, dit Derek sur un ton dur, créant un silence gênant dans la pièce.

Derek n'avait pas tort. Quand bien même le Nogitsune respectait la vie privée de Stiles en ne révélant aucun de ses secrets, il les savait tous. Scott veut simplement savoir l'identité d'un homme, pas ce qui se passait entre eux. Ce dernier toussota et reprit.

\- Ce n'est pas le secret qui me dérange... Mais plutôt l'envie que Stiles s'ouvre à nous. Qu'on partage du temps avec lui et son petit-ami... Et on est en supériorité numérique, on a toutes nos chances.

\- Ca, t'en sais rien, l'interrompit Derek en le regardant dans les yeux.

En voyant que l'alpha ne comprenait pas, il roula des yeux et s'enfonça dans le canapé, bras croisés.

\- Regarde autour de toi. Tu vois Peter, ta mère, le père de Stiles ? Qui te dit qu'ils ne font pas partie de son équipe ? Et, je suis désolé de devoir le dire comme ça, mais on a beau être en supériorité numérique, c'est pas la supériorité intellectuelle qui règne ici.

\- Eh ! réagit Liam, se sentant concerné.

\- Ils ont Lydia de leur côté, reprit le loup en ignorant le plus jeune. Lydia a le don de trouver les plans, de faire en sorte que tout tienne debout. Et je suis prêt à parier que c'est pour ça qu'on a rien vu.

Scott se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ses éventualités. Stiles était malin, très malin, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il pensait comme un détective, comme un espion, et il avait probablement mis de son côté ceux qui étaient tout aussi malin pour cacher des choses. Et si sa mère et Peter faisaient partie de l'équipe, alors la mission de Scott s'avérait plus ardu que prévu.

Son équipe, à lui, était composée d'un loup-garou grognon et pas vraiment consentant à participer à la chasse, un agent de police aux pouvoirs inconnus qui était trop gentil pour violer la vie privée de quelqu'un, une kitsune plutôt timide, un loup-garou débutant quant aux sens qu'il avait développé, un humain totalement à l'ouest et lui, le seul motivé à faire quelque chose pour découvrir ce qui se cachait là-dessous.

Scott soupira et baissa les yeux avant de les relever vers son tableau. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre espoir. Son plan n'était pas si mauvais si chacun y mettait du sien. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois et observa la troupe qu'il avait formée.

\- S'il vous plaît... Je sais que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour vous, mais Stiles est mon meilleur ami et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui se passe, qui est son petit ami, si ça va durer... J'aimerais savoir... Et vous êtes mon seul espoir pour le moment...

Derek le regarda dans les yeux et, comme s'il était senti concerné par les propos de Scott, il poussa un long soupir en se penchant en avant.

\- Je veux bien tenter le coup, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Stiles se laisse berner longtemps. Même s'il a peur de moi, il n'hésiterait pas à me refuser l'entrée un jour.

Scott sourit grandement. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel comme prise de décision, mais c'était un début, il y avait de l'espoir.

\- Je veux bien me rapprocher de Malia. C'est une fille gentille, ça se fera sans méchanceté, sourit Mason, content d'apporter sa contribution.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, mais je serais content de me tenir à tes côtés pour t'aider à attraper ce loup, s'enthousiasma Liam avec le sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Stiles se confie à moi, mais je peux essayer, hocha Kira avec conviction.

\- Lydia et moi mangeons souvent ensemble le midi afin qu'elle m'aide à découvrir ce que je suis, répondit Parrish avec le sourire. Je pourrais sans doute dévier la conversation vers le sujet Stiles et Malia.

Scott fut heureux de voir que, grâce à Derek et son influence d'ex-alpha, la meute avait suivi le mouvement. La mission allait prendre enfin de l'ampleur.

* * *

**Alors ? Pensez-vous que le plan de Scott va se dérouler à la perfection ? **

**A votre avis, qui pourrait faire partie de l'équipe de Stiles ? Et surtout : qui est le loup ?!**

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à faire vos remarques : ce qui vous plaît, vous déplaît, fautes d'orthographes, grammaire, ect...**

**Par pitié, si vous n'aimez pas, faites une critique constructive... On apprends pas de ses erreurs à travers un "j'aime pas". **

**Merci de votre lecture, gros poutoux ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA ! :D**

**Troisième chapitre ! Mais que va-t-il donc arriver ?! Parmi les dernières reviews que j'ai reçu, tout le monde se doutait à peu près de ce qui allait arriver... Parce que c'est Scott quoi :') Vous n'aviez pas eu tort les miss ! **

**Donc je remercie Skayt et Miamy pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 2 (et un pour Miamy, qui l'avait mis tout juste après la publication du chap 2)**

**Bonne lecture mes cocos !**

* * *

CHAPITRE III

Le plan fut mis en place dès le lendemain. Kira passait sa journée auprès de Stiles, en classe, au déjeuner, aux interclasses, aux heures de creux tandis que Mason accaparait le temps de la jeune brune en tentant de faire connaissance avec elle durant le déjeuner, les interclasses et aussi les heures de creux.

Le déjeuner de Parrish avec Lydia tourna autour de la relation entre l'hyperactif et Malia, lui demandant s'ils allaient bien, s'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, si Stiles aidait Malia à découvrir les choses de notre monde.

Et ce n'est que le soir, lors de la réunion de l'équipe Alpha, que Scott se rendit compte que le plan qui lui paraissait si bien autant la veille qu'aujourd'hui au travers de ce qu'il voyait avait été un véritable échec. Derek entrait dans son appartement où l'attendait la troupe de jeunes gens, grognant, le loup en lui bouillant à l'intérieur. Il s'avança d'un pas rageur et claqua quarante-deux pages de recherches sur une plante inconnue et rare.

\- Ca ne prendra que deux minutes pour les recherches, c'est Internet Derek ! grogna-t-il en regardant Scott. Bravo, excellente idée pour le retenir durant toute une soirée ! Et la prochaine fois, je fais quoi hein ?! Je lui réclame une autre plante encore moins connue pour nous mais sur lesquelles des putains d'élèves de faculté font des dissertations dessus ?!

\- Derek, commença Scott, calme toi.

Ce dernier rugit, laissant son grognement échapper de sa gorge et ses crocs sortirent, laissant sa colère s'exprimer. Il inspira fortement, fixant droit dans les yeux Scott qui se trouvait derrière la table de bois, avant de lui tourner le dos et de marcher dans l'appartement, soufflant pour se détendre.

Tout le monde avait l'air dépité. Le plan n'avait pas du tout été un franc succès, loin de là.

\- Lydia s'est agacée aujourd'hui, commença Parrish, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Elle m'a dit que si c'était ce qui m'intéressait tant aujourd'hui, je n'avais qu'à leur demander moi-même et arrêter de l'agacer avec mes questions. D'ailleurs, elle m'a répondu de manière vague, comme toute personne vivant à l'extérieur d'une relation.

\- Stiles n'a pas été très content que je le colle de la sorte aujourd'hui, poursuivit Kira qui, assise sur une chaise, avait croisé ses bras sur la table et posé sa tête sur ces derniers. Je me suis sentie lourde, oppressante avec mes questions idiotes. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise de panique à force de lui poser autant de questions.

\- Je n'ai pas fait mieux que toi, soupira Mason en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Malia est quelqu'un de très sang chaud. Au déjeuner, ça a été, on a fait connaissance. Mais aux interclasses, elle s'est agacée. Elle m'a dit d'aller voir ailleurs, que moi et Kira, on l'empêchait de voir son copain qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée... Je crois qu'on s'y est vraiment mal pris.

Le rire nerveux qui échappa de la bouche de Derek ne fit que confirmer les propos de Mason : ils ne s'y étaient pas pris de la bonne manière et, maintenant, ils avaient perdu un avantage. A vouloir jouer trop presser, Scott avait probablement usé une de ses plus belles cartes celle de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami par l'intermédiaire des autres. L'alpha déglutit. Il fallait qu'il réconforte son équipe, comme le coach le faisait lorsqu'ils perdaient un match de Lacrosse.

\- Ce n'est rien, la journée n'est pas encore finie. Liam et moi, on a encore ce soir pour découvrir qui est le loup qui vient voir Stiles.

\- S'il vient, dit Derek en se tournant vers Scott. On a été tellement subtile que je suis sûr que Stiles se doute de quelque chose. Je suis prêt à parier que son ami ne viendra pas le voir ce soir.

\- Peu importe ! L'important est que nous trouvions un moyen de les approcher de nous à nouveau. Il faudra que l'on s'excuse. Parrish, tu pourras dire que tu n'avais pas de nouvelles de Stiles et que tu es désolé d'avoir blindé la conversation sur eux. Kira, tu n'as qu'à dire qu'hier, tu étais très stressée. Stiles pardonne facilement, il ne t'en voudra pas. Et Mason, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que ce n'était pas ton but de la priver de son petit ami. Après tout, tu ne mentiras pas. Demain, on s'y prendra plus en douceur. Au déjeuner, on se posera à table et on discutera normalement. Ca peut marcher.

Même s'ils semblaient tous encore un peu dépités de leur premier échec, ils n'allaient pas baisser les bras maintenant. Ils offrirent un sourire à l'alpha, comme pour lui confirmer qu'ils allaient faire de leur mieux. Derek ne dit rien. Il savait que Scott voulait qu'il demande toujours auprès de Stiles pour faire les recherches. Il se contenta de le regarder et d'hocher la tête comme pour lui donner sa parole.

\- La dernière phase de notre plan est ce soir, dit-il avec détermination, hochant la tête fermement. Il faut vraiment qu'on réussisse au moins celle-là, pas forcément empêcher le loup d'aller chez Stiles, mais au moins voir son visage. Il faut que...

Scott fut interrompu par son téléphone qui, posé préalablement sur la table, vibrait fort sur le bois. Il le prit et ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Un message de Deaton, son patron et druide-vétérinaire de surcroît.

« Scott, pourrais-tu rester plus tard ce soir ? C'est un cas exceptionnel. Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était de nuit et que tu n'avais pas à aller la chercher en conséquence. J'ai eu plus de clients que prévus cet après-midi et j'aurais besoin de tes services pour finir les opérations au plus vite, ce sera plus dur seul. Dis-toi que c'est pour le travail et que je te donnerais un salaire un peu plus gros pour tes heures supplémentaires de ce soir. Merci. A.D. »

L'alpha regarda le texto avec une tête comme effarée, comme si Deaton lui avait annoncé la pire nouvelle du siècle. Deaton ne lui donnait jamais de travail tard dans la nuit, sachant qu'il avait école le lendemain et qu'il serait fatigué pour ses cours. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a encore quelques jours.

Tout le monde regardait le chef de meute avec un léger froncement de sourcils inquiet. Il releva les yeux vers eux, les regardant chacun leur tour avant de dire :

\- Ils ont Deaton. Deaton est dans l'équipe de Stiles...

* * *

**Voilà voilà :)**

**Chapitre visiblement plus court que les autres... Le soucis, c'est que je tenais à commencer le prochain chapitre après cette révélation et que je ne pouvais pas rajouter du texte dans le vide pour combler... Le chapitre 4 sera normalement plus long (voir peut-être plus long que le premier)**

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews pour me dire s'il y a des fautes à corriger, ce qui vous a plu ou déplu et pourquoi. **

**Question : Qu'imaginez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ? **

**Bisous bisous **


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

**Chapitre 4 ! Deux fois plus long que les autres ! Accrochez-vous !**

**J'espère que vous allez l'adorer, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'écrire ! J'adore la tournure que prend ma fiction !**

**Je remercie tablearepasser pour sa review sur le chapitre 3 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE IV

Quand Deaton lui disait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de clients dans la journée, ce dernier n'avait pas totalement menti. Même si Scott savait que le vétérinaire aurait très bien pu se débrouiller seul, comme il en avait si bien l'habitude, il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher un prétexte bien compliqué pour retenir Scott une bonne partie de la nuit.

Mais Scott n'avait pas abandonné son idée de plan pour autant et avait envoyé Liam seul surveillé les premières heures de la soirée après le départ du Shérif Stilinski. Il lui demanderait des nouvelles ce midi pour savoir ce qu'il a vu.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil à cause de son travail et le réveil pour aller en classe fut assez dur. Heureusement qu'il avait des motivations pour le faire comme voir ses amis, enquêter sur le loup de Stiles et un exposé à rendre, sinon il aurait réclamé à sa mère une excuse pour ne pas s'y rendre.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres mais la mine fatiguée qu'il enfourcha sa moto et se dirigea vers son école. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée qu'il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Stiles passa devant lui au volant de sa jeep et alla se garer beaucoup plus loin alors qu'il y avait un emplacement de libre juste à côté du parking à moto. Encore plus étonnant lorsqu'on savait que Stiles était un fainéant de première catégorie. Le loup fronça et se dirigea vers l'école en ne le voyant toujours pas arrivé, se disant qu'ils se retrouveraient aux casiers.

Il y rangea ses affaires et, en voyant Stiles arrivé, le nez sur son portable, il s'apprêta à lui dire bonjour mais il lui passa devant. Ne l'avait-il donc pas vu... ? Il se mit sur la fréquence de son cœur et il l'entendit battre à tout rompre. Ce battement significatif de la colère. Stiles ne se contentait pas de ne pas le voir. Il l'évitait, clairement. Il le vit arriver auprès de la jolie rousse et il sembla discuter avec elle. Scott voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec son ami. Il brancha ses oreilles hypersensibles sur leur conversation.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont au courant ? demanda la banshee, les bras croisés.

\- J'en sais rien... Ils n'ont fait aucune véritable allusion à la fausse relation que j'avais avec Malia.

\- Et Parrish ?

\- Je pense qu'il se pose vraiment les questions qu'il t'a posée, conclut Stiles. Je ne vais plus si souvent au commissariat qu'avant, on discutait souvent tous les deux.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ignores Scott ? fronça-t-elle, perplexe.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers ce dernier qui ne le lâcha pas du regard. De son regard de chien battu, CE regard qui faisait toujours craqué Stiles qui, en général, à sa vue, finissait toujours par pardonner à Scott. Il sembla faire la grimace classique de l'hyperactif qui allait céder avant de détourner le regard et de dire à Lydia.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance... Mais clairement, Kira et Mason sont avec lui. Kira était hyper nerveuse hier et pour qu'elle me lâche un peu, j'ai simulé un début de crise en disant qu'elle commençait à m'oppresser. Et Malia ne se sent pas très bien depuis hier. J'ai demandé à mon père si elle pouvait séjourner dans la chambre d'ami le temps qu'elle se repose. En tout cas, Scott essaye de faire quelque chose. De m'isoler de Malia ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin il manigance un truc, et ça m'agace de ne pas savoir quoi.

\- Stiles, du calme..., dit Lydia en caressant son bras d'un geste réconfortant en voyant qu'il se laissait aller à sa nervosité.

\- Non, je ne peux pas rester calme Lydia, reprit le garçon. J'ai la conviction qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien. Mais ils préparent quelque chose en m'isolant et je n'arrive pas à découvrir ce que c'est.

\- Et Derek ?

\- Il est avec eux. Il m'a fait chercher une plante, soi-disant pour la meute. C'était une plante rare, inexistante presque. Y'a que Deaton pour connaître ça. Je lui ai dit que ça prendrait deux minutes, j'ai fait une recherche bidon et je lui ai donné tout ce qu'il y avait à imprimer sur cette page. Et il est parti avec. Soit il était shooté à l'aconit sur le coup, soit c'est Scott qui lui a demandé de faire la recherche et que du coup, il s'est dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant. J'espère juste pour mes fesses qu'il n'a pas vu la recherche que j'ai faite, tu te souviens ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire complice. Ce genre de rire qu'il avait avec Stiles quand il y avait une blague entre eux, quelque chose que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. Mais cette fois, il était le meilleur ami mit à l'écart. Il sentit un petit pincement au cœur. A quoi bon faire quelque chose si c'était pour ne plus avoir cette complicité avec son meilleur ami ? Il déglutit et détourna les yeux vers son casier en entendant la sonnerie qui donnait l'indication d'aller en cours. Il jeta un dernier regard à Stiles qui venait de ranger ses affaires dans le casier de Lydia. Oui, là, il faisait vraiment tout pour l'esquiver.

**.oOo.**

Après deux heures de classe sans que Stiles ne lui accorde un regard, un sourire ou même une parole, l'alpha en avait assez. L'hyperactif ne lui avait jamais autant fait la tête de toute sa vie. Même quand ils étaient gosses. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rancunier. Scott devait s'y prendre comme un pied dans sa mission. Il doutait même du nom qu'il lui avait donné. Etait-ce « trouver le loup de Stiles » ou « lui donner la sensation d'être mis à l'écart » ?

Inquiet qu'il lui fasse autant la tête, Scott lui mit sur la table un papier sur lequel il avait écrit « Bro, tu fais la tête ? ». La réaction de Stiles en voyant le papier ne le rassura pas. Un soupir agacé, un roulement des yeux, il était définitivement en colère et rancunier. Il ouvrit le papier et, alors qu'il allait répondre, il regarda la poche de son pantalon.

Son téléphone venait de vibrer. Il le prit dans un froncement de sourcils et Scott put voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Cela devait être son loup, ou Lydia. L'hyperactif releva les yeux vers le professeur et, en le voyant tourner vers le tableau, il rebaissa les yeux et tapota son téléphone. Son petit rougissement et l'odeur de ses hormones en pleine ébullition donnèrent à Scott le destinataire : c'était le loup, pas besoin de voir pour le savoir.

Le sourire de Stiles, Scott le connaissait. Ce sourire malin, qui voulait dire qu'il allait faire n'importe quoi et surtout briser les règles afin de retrouver son ami. Il leva la main, donnant l'excuse à son professeur qu'il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il pouvait aller à l'infirmerie et Stiles hocha, feignant la douleur. Il prit son style, griffonna une réponse sur le papier que l'alpha lui avait envoyé avant de ranger ses affaires, de se mettre debout et de poser le papier sur la table de son meilleur ami en quittant la salle de classe. Scott le regarda faire et déplia le bout papier d'air fébrile.

« Oui. »

**.oOo.**

Après une journée de cours, Scott commençait à ne plus tenir en place. Il avait envoyé des messages à Stiles, le menaçant de l'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas au juste. Il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, laissant parfois des messages vocaux où il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il ne répondait jamais. Alors, l'alpha avait décidé de le piéger et de se rendre directement chez lui. Plus d'échappatoire !

Une fois devant la maison, il inspira fortement et sonna à la porte. Il entendit un rire, puis la voix de Stiles qui disait « Attends, ça doit être le livreur ! Il est temps, je crève la faim ! » et des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Mais il ne devait pas s'attendre à devoir rester longtemps car il ouvrit la porte, les billets tendus et couvert uniquement de son boxer. Son sourire disparut immédiatement, le rendant particulièrement pâle en se rendant compte que son meilleur ami se tenait là. Il posa les billets sur le meuble juste à côté de l'entrée et déglutit.

\- Salut, Scott, dit-il, visiblement fort pour que son loup à l'étage entende. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu me laisses pas entrer ? demanda son ami avec un rire nerveux.

L'humain se rendit alors compte qu'il avait légèrement refermé la porte en reconnaissant son ami, comme pour se cacher et ne laisser que très peu d'espace. Mais il ne fit pas en sorte d'ouvrir plus la porte. Il avait l'air toujours en colère contre son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis occupé là, tu peux repasser plus tard ?

\- Ca ne prendra que deux minutes... Tu veux bien ?

Il refit ses yeux de chiots battus et Stiles le fixa un long moment avant de grogner un « roh c'est bon rentre ! » et de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles lui proposa d'aller à la cuisine le temps que ce dernier enfile au moins un t-shirt. Ce dernier le laissa donc seul dans une maison bien calme.

Malgré la curiosité qui l'envahissait, Scott se refusa d'écouter ce qui se passait en haut, de peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa langue une fois qu'il saurait qui se trouve en haut et que Stiles lui en veuille encore plus de l'espionner de la sorte. Mais son flair, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler. Cette odeur... L'odeur du loup. Il la connaissait. Elle était dure à distinguer sous le parfum de Stiles, son odeur naturel, l'odeur de la maison, de la sueur et des hormones l'alpha retint un frisson de dégoût rien qu'en imaginant la scène mais il arrivait à la distinguer. Malheureusement pas suffisamment pour qu'il sache à qui elle appartenait. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'appartenait pas à un membre de sa meute. Il en était persuadé. A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien, mais il espérait ne pas se tromper. Non, définitivement, cette odeur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu fais quoi au juste là ?

Le loup sursauta et se tourna vers Stiles qui se tenait derrière lui, bras croisés, un air impatient sur le visage. Scott déglutit et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Rien d'important... Ecoute Stiles...

\- Pourquoi tu essaies de m'écarter de la meute ?

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. D'abord, parce que Stiles venait de l'interrompre froidement et sèchement. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'éterniser ici. Ensuite, parce qu'il pensait qu'il essayait de l'écarter de la meute. La seule réponse qui franchit les lèvres de l'alpha fut celle-ci :

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête de faire semblant, Scott, dit Stiles en roulant des yeux. Tu as fait en sorte que Kira m'empêche de voir Malia toute la journée, tu as envoyé Derek pour me faire faire des recherches hyper compliqués qui, s'il n'avait pas vérifié les documents que je lui avais donné, m'aurait pris des heures à faire. Et quand Lydia a essayé de passer me voir l'autre soir, Liam lui a sauté dessus en lui hurlant qu'il la tenait. Elle a cru que je voulais lui faire une blague, elle s'est vexée et du coup, on s'est disputé toute la nuit. Je sais pas c'était quoi ton plan, mais c'est vraiment bas et grossier si tu essaies de me séparer des autres comme ça.

Scott déglutit et baissa les yeux. Il avait oublié de demander à Liam comment s'était passé cette fameuse soirée. Visiblement mal. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus de peine, c'est que son ami pense qu'il essayait de l'écarter des autres, de ses amis. Il releva la tête, l'expression de Stiles avait changé. Elle avait passé de l'agacement à la tristesse.

\- Stiles... Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas t'écarter de la meute...

\- Alors tu voulais faire quoi ? Me faire une surprise pour mon anniversaire ? C'est dans trois mois je te rappelle.

\- Stiles, laisse-moi parler, soupira Scott qui venait d'être interrompu de nouveau. Ce qui se passe c'est que je suis au courant pour toi et Malia. Que vous n'êtes pas autant en couple que vous le prétendez.

Il avait précisé en voyant Stiles hausser un sourcil avant de froncer et de soupirer, laissant ses bras tombés de chaque côté de son corps. Scott ne savait pas si c'était du soulagement ou de l'exaspération.

\- Scott... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit au lieu de me faire croire des stupidités ? Même Lydia a cru que tu essayais de me séparer des autres.

\- Parce que je sais que tu caches un loup-garou et que tu ne m'aurais rien dit, répondit Scott en croisant les bras.

Stiles rougit et pinça les lèvres. Visiblement, l'alpha venait de piquer dans le mille. Stiles lui mentait et n'aurait rien dit, même s'il lui en avait demandé plus.

\- Scott..., sembla hésiter Stiles. Tu sais, si je te cache tout ça, c'est ... Parce que ...

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Stiles regarder autour de lui, faisant des gestes nerveux de ses mains.

\- Je rêve ou tu cherches une excuse ?!

\- Quoi ? pouffa Stiles d'un air faussement outré. Moi, chercher une excuse, c'est mal me connaître.

\- Te moque pas de moi Stiles, ton cœur ne ment pas lui ! Dis-moi la vérité !

\- Bon d'accord !

Stiles avait levé les mains au ciel, comme capitulant, avant de souffler et de croiser les bras. Il inspira profondément, baissant les yeux avant de les relever vers Scott.

\- La vérité, reprit-il, c'est que Malia et moi, on voulait se cacher quelques temps.

\- ... Quoi ?!

Scott était perdu. Ils étaient en couple oui ou non ? Il avait l'impression de tourner en bourrique. Stiles manigançait une histoire avec Malia en faisant semblant d'être avec elle afin de protéger un loup-garou qui n'était en fait qu'une ruse pour que Malia et lui puissent vivre en paix quelques temps ? Mais... Mais c'était quoi encore ce bordel ?!

\- Ces derniers temps, des garçons du lycée qui semblent être à fond sur Malia viennent me menacer à la sortie des cours. Alors, dès qu'on le peut et que Malia repère l'odeur de ces types, elle m'arrête, m'emmène dans un coin pas vraiment discret et on dit tout un tas de choses sur notre plan de faux-couple qui marche à merveille.

Scott plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, passant Stiles au scanner du mensonge c'est comme ça qu'il appelait cette grimace quand ils étaient persuadés que l'autre mentait. Mais Stiles ne mentait visiblement pas. Il était calme. Son cœur battait à la normale, il avait les gestes nerveux classiques d'un hyperactif mais rien de plus. Il se mit alors à le questionner :

\- Et la conversation dans la salle d'histoire ?

\- Malia n'a pas voulu prendre de risques et m'a dit qu'ils s'approchaient.

\- Et le fait que tu sois rentré chez toi aujourd'hui après un message ?

\- Elle m'avait demandé de rentrer pour la réconforter.

\- Tu sentais les hormones à plein nez.

\- Qui te dit que c'était pas un réconfort physique ?

Stiles sourit en coin, Scott grimaça. Premièrement parce qu'imaginer Stiles au lit avec Malia lui donna des frissons. Deuxièmement, car Stiles semblait satisfait, victorieux. Il était calme, il ne mentait pas. Ou s'il mentait, il le cachait bien.

\- D'accord, et la conversation avec Lydia ce matin ?

\- ... Tu avais écouté ! s'indigna Stiles dont l'expression avait changé pour passer de satisfait à outrer

\- Tu me faisais la tête, il fallait que je sache ! En plus tu avais l'air plus complice avec Lydia que tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi !

\- Soit pas idiot, t'es mon frère ! T'avais pas le droit d'écouter !

\- Réponds juste à la question !

Stiles soupira en croisant les bras, regardant le plafond avant de le regarder.

\- Ils étaient pas loin de notre casier. J'ai rejoint Lydia et j'ai joué le jeu, encore. Ca te va Sherlock ? Parce que je suis légèrement occupé là.

Scott devait se l'avouer. Stiles n'avait pas menti une seule fois. Son cœur était resté stable, ses gestes nerveux habituels et son ton calme. Mais il devait vérifier une dernière fois que ce dernier ne lui mentait pas.

\- D'accord, je peux voir Malia ? dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte de la cuisine où se tenait Stiles.

\- Euh... Pourquoi ? répondit Stiles en se décalant brusquement du côté où il voulait avancer.

Scott fronça en sentant le cœur de son meilleur ami s'emballer nerveusement. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Et son câlin genre « ah, Scott, mon frère » le renforça dans son idée.

\- Tu sais quoi, mon frère ? Je suis content que tu n'aies pas essayé de m'écarter de la meute et que tu te fasses du souci pour moi. Je pensais vraiment que tu essayais de me séparer de toi et des autres parce qu'au fond je suis un boulet hyperactif et qu'un jour, à cause de moi, vous aurez plus d'ennuis que vous en avez déjà.

Scott sourit en sentant la sincérité de Stiles malgré qu'il essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Il lui rendit alors son étreinte, content que Stiles cesse de faire la tête et qu'ils se chamaillaient de nouveau, comme le vieux couple qu'ils étaient. Il se détacha et dit avec le sourire.

\- Moi aussi, bro, je suis vraiment content. Mais est-ce que je peux voir Malia ?

\- Stiles ? appela une voix féminine à l'étage.

Scott fronça en reconnaissant la voix de Malia. Stiles se tourna vers une Malia qui descendait les escaliers en sous-vêtements. L'alpha n'était pas surpris que Malia descende les escaliers dans cette tenue. Stiles lui avait raconté la fois où il l'avait surprise dans le vestiaire des garçons à Eichen House et elle ne s'était même pas sentie gênée à l'idée que Stiles puisse la voir nue.

Elle s'approcha, enlaça Stiles autour de son torse en collant son corps contre son dos. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son t-shirt alors qu'elle embrassait son cou, l'odeur d'hormones et de désir envahissant brusquement la pièce. Scott se sentit bizarrement mal à l'aise.

Malia releva les yeux vers Scott. Ils étaient bleus brillants, comme lorsqu'elle se transformait. Elle sourit en coin et dit dans un petit soupire.

\- Si tu veux bien, on était occupé alors...

Scott ne se fit pas prier. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation et se dirigea vers la sortie, la souhaitant inconsciemment une bonne soirée et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il grimpa sur sa moto, démarra le moteur et se dirigea vers cher lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait ? Il était persuadé que Stiles était sincère pourtant... Pourquoi faire un plan aussi tordu pour une histoire de garçons ? Il aurait pu tout simplement lui demander son aide et lui en débarrasser grâce à sa force de loup-garou. Et puis, pourquoi cette nervosité quand il avait voulu voir Malia ? Stiles s'était immédiatement braqué... Il y avait quelque chose de louche, et Scott ne lâcherait pas sa mission tant que les questions qu'il se posait restaient sans réponse.

* * *

**VOILA ! :D**

**Fin de ce loooong chapitre ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu dans le retournement de situation. **

**Mais, d'après vous, Stiles est-il en train de mentir ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de demain !**

**Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas vos reviews avec vos avis, ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, les fautes que vous avez pu remarquer ! Je vous en remercierais jamais assez !**

**Gros poutoux ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY PEOPLE !**

**Chapitre 5 ! Chapitre court, comme les premiers ! J'espère que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ! **

**Ce chapitre annonce un nouveau tournant ! Je dirais qu'on est au milieu de la fiction (mon objectif est de dix chapitres !)**

**Je voulais remercier Machiik et mirajane-dreams (à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu mais je le fais dés cette publication postée) pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 4 et celle de jlukes sur le chapitre 3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE V

Le lendemain, Scott avait l'air dépité, déprimé. Alors que, pourtant, tout semblait s'arranger ! Ses amis mangeaient de nouveau avec eux, Lydia avait pardonné à Parrish, Derek était... toujours grognon mais un peu moins, tout allait très bien.

Mais Scott ne cessait de penser à cette histoire de couple. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Stiles lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident, mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un claqua les doigts devant ses yeux afin de le sortir de ses songes. Il releva les yeux et regarda Kira qui lui souriait avec un air rassurant. Il lui rendit son sourire alors qu'elle prenait sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu devrais penser à autre chose Scott...

\- Mais à quoi ? soupira-t-il. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que cache Stiles...

Kira sembla hésiter, regardant leur main qui se caressait l'une l'autre sans interruption, l'un pour réconforter l'autre, l'autre dans un besoin d'être rassuré. Elle inspira fortement et le regarda de nouveau.

\- Ce soir, on sort. Toi et moi. En amoureux. Et, aujourd'hui, pas de Stiles et de complot. Juste toi et moi d'accord ?

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle avait eu le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Rien que tous les deux. Ce soir. La timidité de Kira s'était envolée pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'une proposition à sortir.

Il finit par sourire. Kira avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour vaincre sa timidité, il le savait. Scott ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser. De plus, il avait vraiment envie d'un rendez-vous intime avec la jeune femme. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà, cependant, aucun des deux ne prenaient l'initiative des baisers, des câlins ou même des sorties. Cela devenait même étrange, à la longue.

\- Je serais ravi de faire cette soirée avec toi, dit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres, déposant un doux baiser sur sa main.

Même ce baiser avait plus une odeur de réconfort que d'amour.

**.oOo.**

\- J'ai adoré cette soirée Scott...

Kira et Scott marchaient désormais dans la rue afin que l'alpha puisse ramener la kitsune chez elle sans problème. Il avait passé l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Il s'était concentré en classe, passait ses pauses avec Kira et, à la fin des cours, ils étaient rentré chez lui, avait fait un gâteau et, pour conclure la soirée, ils avaient décidé de se faire un programme « fast-food / cinéma ».

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Stiles qui lui, en voyant le plan de Kira, avait fait en sorte que personne ne les dérange. Il n'avait pas pensé à Malia qui elle aussi lui cachait des choses. Il n'avait pas pensé à la meute. Il n'avait pas pensé à sa mission, il avait simplement pensé à Kira.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en s'arrêtant une fois devant la porte de la maison de Kira. J'aimerais qu'on remette ça plus souvent.

Un rire échappa de leurs lèvres et ils se regardèrent, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Puis, instinctivement, Scott pencha la tête en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kira. Le baiser n'était pas passionné, endiablé, mais amoureux, chaste, timide même. Il posa ses mains doucement sur ses joues alors que Kira l'enlaçait. Puis ils se détachèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, avant que Kira ne dise :

\- Je vais rentrer... A demain !

Elle fit son grand sourire habituel lorsqu'elle était un peu gênée et entra chez elle, lançant un dernier regard à Scott avant de fermer la porte.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Ils venaient de passer l'une des meilleures soirées de leur vie, et le baiser qui venait conclure cette histoire... C'était absolument magique. Scott fit des petits bonds heureux durant la distance qui le séparait du trottoir et, une fois en marche vers chez lui, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Stiles. Il devait lui raconter ! Il passa le téléphone à son oreille et attendit que ce dernier décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- Stiles, c'est moi !

\- Scott ? Tu appelles tard, y'a un souci ?

\- Non, non t'en fais pas ! s'enthousiasma déjà l'alpha. Ecoute, il s'est passé quelque chose d'énorme avec Kira et...

En entendant le souffle de Stiles devenir erratique, il fronça et s'arrêta sur le chemin. Il avait la sensation que son ami faisait une crise de panique mais que, pourtant, il n'était pas si angoissé que ça.

\- Bro, ça va... ? s'inquiéta-t-il

\- Hein ... ? répondit celui-ci qui semblait émerger. Oh oui attends deux secondes.

Il entendit plusieurs bruits un froissement de couverture, un téléphone qu'on éloignait et qu'on couvrait de la main, réduisant un peu le bruit dans le microphone.

\- Arrête, je suis au téléphone. Ca va pas te tuer d'attendre deux petites minutes, si ?! Bon.

Scott fronça. Qu'est-ce qui se passait autour de Stiles ? Il essayait d'entendre grâce à son oreille sensible, ce qui faisait office de haut-parleur.

\- Excuse-moi, tu me disais donc ?

\- Kira et moi on a passé une journée géniale, dit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Vrai ? Ah je te reconnais bien là mon pote ! J'ai bien fait d'écarter tous ses idiots qui voulaient te coller.

\- Oui, je te remercierais jamais assez pour...

Un gémissement l'empêcha de continuer. Stiles grogna et sembla couvrir le téléphone de nouveau.

\- Mais t'es pire qu'un gosse, c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas laisser tes pulsions animales de côté cinq minutes ?! ... Non non arrête !

Il entendit le téléphone tomber dans un fracas et des soupirs de plaisir, des grognements, des ronronnements, des petits signes qui indiquaient les débuts de câlins plus qu'intimes. Scott rougit mais, heureusement, cette situation ne dura pas. Il reprit son téléphone et dit entre soupires.

\- Je te rappelle plus tard, j'ai une créature surnaturelle en manque de câlins qui n'arrive pas à être patient. Promis, on en parle plus tard ! Bye !

Scott n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui avait déjà raccroché au nez. Il était de plus en plus surpris. D'abord par la précipitation avec laquelle il avait raccroché. Ensuite, par le fait que lui et Kira ne l'avaient jamais fait alors que Malia et Stiles semblait le faire à longueur de temps. Enfin, parce que Stiles employait un ton avec Malia qu'il n'employait jamais avec elle. Avec Isaac, ok. Avec Derek, d'accord. Peut-être même avec Lydia. Mais pas avec Malia.

L'alpha regarda son téléphone et c'est alors qu'il remarqua tous les appels de Liam. Il reprit sa marche et l'appela.

\- Allô ? entendit-il après une sonnerie seulement.

\- Liam, c'est Scott. Un souci ?

\- Je t'ai appelé toute la soirée ! s'énerva le bêta. Tu étais où bon sang ?

\- J'avais un rencard avec Kira, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ca va pas ?

\- Hier, j'ai été espionné tout seul.

\- Espionner quoi ? fronça de nouveau Scott qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Espionner Stiles, tu veux que j'espionne qui ? soupira-t-il. Peu importe. Je suis arrivé et j'ai réussi à me servir de ma super-ouïe. Tu étais en train de te fâcher avec Stiles pour savoir qu'est-ce qui se tramait sous ses mises en scène avec Malia.

\- Où tu veux en venir Liam ?

\- Laisse-moi parler ! grogna-t-il. Bon, j'écoutais attentivement jusqu'à ce que je sente la présence de Malia. Alors je me suis caché dans un buisson près de la fenêtre. Elle était dehors, elle a grimpé par la fenêtre et à retirer ses affaires précipitamment. Quand Stiles n'a pas voulu que tu la vois, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas là ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Une fois que tu es parti, je suis persuadé que Stiles a parlé d'un plan B qui avait marché à merveille.

Scott fut incrédule aux propos de son bêta. Comment avait-il pu manquer une entrée aussi bruyante alors que même Liam qui ne savait pas très bien se servir de ses pouvoirs l'avait entendu ? Comment avait-il pu confondre l'odeur de Malia avec celle d'un autre loup-garou ?

Puis, sa surprise se transforma en une colère contre son meilleur ami. Il le faisait tourner en bourrique.

\- Demain, réunion à l'appart de Derek, grogna-t-il. La mission « trouver le loup de Stiles » reprend.

* * *

**VOILA ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews avec, à l'intérieur, vos remarques, vos avis, les fautes que vous auriez pu repérer...**

**Question : Qui est le loup d'après vous ? Dans quel chapitre Scott le découvrira ? (dans la mesure où il y en aurait 10)**

**Gros poutoux **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! ... Bonsoir 8D**

**Oui, je sais, je suis en retard de 12 minutes :( (00h12 lors de la publication) i'm so sorryyyyy...**

**Je remercie Zephyr boreal, Machiik et mirajane-dreams pour leur reviews sur le chapitre 5 et Haydenne pour sa review sur le chapitre 1!**

**PS : Chapitre un peu plus triste ... Mais pas trop triste !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE VI

\- Bon, Scott, tu m'expliques ?! Maintenant que je te fais plus la tête, c'est toi qui me la fais ?!

Mais Scott ne répondit pas. Il en voulait à Stiles de lui mentir à ce point, de le faire tourner en bourrique, de ne pas vouloir se confier à lui. Au fond, c'était ça ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Que ce dernier s'éloigne de lui et qu'il ne veuille plus lui confier des choses comme avant.

Stiles poussa un énorme soupir agacé et écrit sur un bout de papier, avant de lui lancer en plein visage. Heureusement que le professeur était de dos.

\- Aïe, ça va pas ?! grogna Scott en ramassant le mot.

Il l'ouvrit et en lut le contenu.

« Dis-moi simplement ce qui ne va pas... »

« Tu me mens, tu ne sors pas avec Malia... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher comme connerie Scott ?! »

« J'ai pas senti son odeur en entrant dans la maison, elle n'était pas là dès le départ. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois en couple avec elle ou non ?! »

Alors que Scott griffonnait une réponse sur son papier, Stiles l'appela. Il le regarda brusquement, ce dernier semblait inquiet. L'alpha attendait visiblement une réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des billes rouges dans les yeux de Stiles. Il se transformait.

Tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle, Stiles demanda au professeur s'il pouvait sortir car Scott n'allait pas bien. Il l'emmena aux vestiaires une fois l'accord du professeur donné et, une fois à l'intérieur, il le dirigea vers les douches, lui disant que ça allait aller. Il le mit sous le jet et fit couler l'eau, s'écartant de l'alpha qui lui disait de foutre le camp.

\- Scott, commença Stiles d'une voix peinée. Pourquoi tu penses que je ne suis pas avec Malia... ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, grogna-t-il, y'avait pas son odeur sur toi. C'était l'odeur d'un autre.

\- Pourtant, tu as bien senti les mêmes odeurs quand elle s'est glissée derrière moi.

\- Elle est entrée par effraction par la fenêtre pendant qu'on discutait, c'est pour ça que tu étais si nerveux !

Scott poussa un grognement sonore, un grognement de colère qui déstabilisa Stiles qui recula d'un pas. Mais l'hyperactif ne perdit pas le Nord pour autant et avait très bien compris comment Scott avait pu savoir ça.

\- Tu m'espionnais..., dit-il, la voix basse, les yeux commençant à s'emplir de larmes.

En se rendant compte de son erreur, l'alpha reprit son apparence humaine. Il s'en voulut de voir son ami comme ça. Il venait de briser le cœur de son meilleur ami, plus que Lydia, Malia ou même ce loup n'aurait pu le faire en quelques années, mois, jours. Il lui avait brisé le cœur en deux secondes.

Un rire nerveux échappa de la bouche de Stiles alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant vers la porte, surtout pour esquiver le regard de son ami, avant de dire, les bras retombant et son regard se verrouillant sur lui.

\- Tu veux savoir ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies espionné. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est tout ce que je mérite ?! Je sais même pas comment le prendre Scott, si je dois... me méfier de toi ou t'en vouloir. Ou même te tuer. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois égoïste au point de vouloir tout savoir sur moi...

\- Stiles, tenta de calmer Scott, c'est pas ça...

\- C'est pas ça ? dit-il dans un prompt rire nerveux. Alors c'est quoi ? Tu as cru que j'étais devenu un agent secret dans le clan MPL, Menaces Pour les Loup-Garous ? T'aurais pas eu tort remarque vu que c'est toujours moi qui prends toutes les remarques désagréables dans cette meute. Bah oui, quand on est humain, on subit la loi du plus fort. Sans moi, vous seriez tous morts. Vous n'auriez pas sauver Boyd et Cora, vous n'auriez jamais réussi à comprendre Malia quand elle était coyote, vous ne seriez rien sans moi et mon hyperactivité dont tout le monde se plaint.

\- Arrête, Stiles, c'est faux et ce n'est pas la qu...

\- Laisse-moi finir ! hurla-t-il, coupant la parole au loup-garou.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. La dernière fois qu'il avait autant levé le ton, c'est quand le Nogitsune se trouvait dans son corps et hurlait pour lui. Et il ne se souvenait pas à quel point cela pouvait être effrayant de voir son meilleur ami en venir à de telles extrémités.

Le brun regarda Scott, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir hurlé si fort. Il renifla un bon coup et essuya ses yeux, avant de regarder le sol.

\- Malia était en conversation téléphonique avec moi, via l'ordinateur portable. Quand elle a entendu que tu étais là, elle a pressé le pas, grimpé à la fenêtre et m'a rejoint en bas. Elle ne voulait pas que tu te fasses du souci. Mais elle aurait mieux fait de te laisser t'inquiéter.

Et, avant même que Scott n'ait eu le temps de s'excuser, il quitta le vestiaire.

**.oOo.**

\- Scott... Tu connais Stiles... Il te pardonnera, il ne reste jamais longtemps fâché.

Le shérif posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se trouvait à table avec lui.

Scott n'avait pas revu Stiles de la journée et avait pensé qu'il aurait aimé avoir les derniers cours qu'il avait manqué. Et, surtout, il voulait s'excuser auprès de son ami. Mais, visiblement, ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré et il était déjà bien tard dans la nuit.

\- Shérif... Je sais que Stiles pardonne facile mais...Cette fois... J'ai dépassé les limites. Je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin dans ma volonté de savoir et...

\- Stiles ne t'en voudra pas, l'interrompit le shérif avec un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Je le connais. Il se blesse au début, se laisse la journée pour réfléchir et, en général, il pardonne après sa petite virée. Tu sais, il est vraiment à fleur de peau mon fils...

Ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer, des reniflements et un faible « coucou papa » dans le hall. Stiles arriva dans la cuisine où Scott et son père se tournèrent vers lui. En voyant l'état de son ami, Scott se leva instinctivement et le prit dans ses bras. L'étreinte que lui rendit Stiles lui provoqua un soulagement mais aussi une boule au ventre.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille en parler à l'étage ? demanda Scott en se détachant.

Stiles hocha la tête et, après un geste rassurant du papa Stilinski, Scott se lança et emmena son meilleur ami à l'étage. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et Scott reprit l'hyperactif dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos.

\- Malia et moi, on a rompu, renifla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Scott après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Parce que cette histoire brisait notre amitié, toi parce que tu pensais que je ne te confiais plus rien, moi parce que j'essayais de protéger mon couple de la pire des manières qui soit.

Puis, sans prévenir, il éclata en sanglot en se blottissant sur son épaule, serrant entre ses poings le t-shirt de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier l'enlaça doucement en caressant son dos. Il essayait de comprendre toute cette histoire.

Il était toujours persuadé que Stiles n'était pas en couple avec Malia. Alors, s'il pleurait autant et Scott pouvait sentir que c'était un véritable mal-être et que Malia n'était qu'une image pour cacher son loup, l'hyperactif venait de rompre avec ce dernier.

Scott soupira et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

\- Arrête, bro..., renifla Stiles et en s'essuyant les yeux. Tout est de ma faute... J'aurais dû te dire la véritable raison de nos cachotteries, tu n'en serais pas arrivé à m'espionner... Je suis le pire meilleur ami dans tout l'univers, surnaturel comme humain.

Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire et de le serrer fort dans ses bras en le traitant d'idiot.

\- C'est moi Stiles, je n'aurais dû t'espionner comme ça. Si tu voulais le garder pour toi, j'aurais dû te faire confiance...

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent, puis s'enlacèrent de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'endorme, épuisé de cette journée. Scott le câlina comme un grand frère qui protégeait le plus petit, comme un loup qui protégeait un membre de sa meute.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Scott. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était d'avoir cette sensation de ne pas être avec son meilleur ami. Cet odeur qu'il connaissait mais dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le propriétaire. L'odeur du loup lui collait à la peau.

* * *

**TADAA ! Alors ? Dites moi dans vos reviews vos avis, ce qui vous a plu, déplu, les fautes que vous avez pu repérer ect...**

**Merci de votre lecture, je suis contente de voir le nombre de followers et de reviews augmenter. Je vous remercierais tous à la fin. **

**GROS POUTOUX ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les lecteurs :)**

**Nouveau chapitre ! A l'heure cette fois hihi ! Avec une petite surprise à la fin ! **

**Pas de reviews sur le dernier chapitre mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis déjà contente que vous suiviez et lisiez cette fiction, je n'attendais pas autant d'intérêt sur ma fiction. Aussi, je n'ai pas été très satisfaite de ce chapitre 6, un peu trop éloigné de ce que je voulais mais... Mais bon, je me suis reprise dans ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture mes cocos.**

* * *

CHAPITRE VII

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent normalement pour Scott et Stiles. Ils étaient de nouveau redevenus les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient. Plus d'espionnage, plus de plans, plus rien. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, avaient passé leur journée en cours à se faire des clins d'œil complices et à rire dans le dos de Finstock, avaient bossé comme des dingues à Lacrosse même Stiles était encore une calamité à ce sport. C'était une bonne journée.

Scott se sentit soulager. Même si son ami était encore un peu triste depuis sa rupture avec Malia ou le loup, Scott ne savait pas encore il souriait et se comportait comme à son habitude : bavard, drôle et hyperactif.

\- Et là, le zombie m'a totalement sauté dessus, racontait Stiles en ponctuant son propos de grands gestes. Alors j'ai pris la batte en acier que tu as dans le niveau seize et...

\- Stiles ! interrompit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Lydia les rattraper par un petit pas de course avant de s'arrêter tout près d'eux. Elle reprit son souffle avant de faire un joli sourire aux deux garçons.

\- Salut. Stiles, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais toujours de ce soutien en maths sur le dernier chapitre que tu as manqué, vu que Scott se sentait pas trop à l'aise.

\- Oh bien sûr, répondit l'hyperactif avant de lui proposer, on part maintenant alors ?

Lydia hocha et, après une excuse, ils s'éloignèrent de Scott qui préféra les laisser seul et retrouver Kira. Il lui envoya un message pour lui proposer une petite soirée comme la dernière fois, ce à quoi il fut surpris de recevoir un « oui » presque immédiat.

**.oOo.**

La fin de journée avait été encore meilleure que celle de la dernière fois. Ils avaient été nagé à la piscine, avait mangé dans un restaurant un petit peu plus gastronomique et avait décidé de regarder un film sur l'ordinateur de Scott pour finir la soirée. Ils étaient désormais allongés, l'un en face de l'autre, Scott caressant la joue de la jeune asiatique, Kira caressant son avant-bras.

\- Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures, sourit Scott.

\- Moi aussi, rit doucement Kira en baissant les yeux timidement. Je trouve qu'on passe toujours du bon temps ensemble.

Scott rit un peu à son tour et glissa sa main vers le menton de la kitsune qui releva doucement la tête.

\- Comme quoi, la légende des loups qui détestent les renards, elle doit être fausse...

Alors qu'il se penchait doucement en avant comme pour engager un baiser, il sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa en s'excusant auprès de Kira et décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Scott ? C'est Lydia.

\- Lydia, dit-il d'un coup, d'une voix inquiète. Tout va bien, quelque chose est arrivé ?

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais Stiles a refusé que je rentre dans sa chambre tout à l'heure... J'ai l'impression qu'il...

Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Lydia n'était pas une de ses personnes à y aller par quatre chemins, elle était rarement à court de mots et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il était étonné de ça.

\- Je pense qu'il ne va pas bien, finit-elle par dire. Il a besoin de son meilleur ami, Scott.

\- Je suis avec Kira, pour l'instant. Tu ne veux pas...

\- De son meilleur ami. Il n'y a que toi pour le comprendre.

\- Ok, je vais aller le voir...

\- Merci Scott...

Alors qu'il allait raccrocher, il entendit Lydia dire :

\- Et, surtout, rappelle-toi que dans ce genre d'histoire, tes alliés ne sont pas forcément dans ton équipe.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix malicieuse, à la Lydia quoi. Il savait que cette dernière adorait créer des couples, les chouchouter, les protéger s'il le fallait. Si la rousse avait bien compris qu'il y avait deux équipes dans cette histoire du loup de Stiles, ce n'était pas en les cachant qu'elle protégerait de tout ça.

Elle voulait que Scott le sache. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait tant hésité sur ses propos, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait autant insisté sur la présence de Scott. Elle était l'alliée dont il ne se doutait pas.

Après avoir dit à Kira de rester là car il espérait revenir très vite, il courut dans les escaliers et sortit rapidement après avoir enfilé sa veste. Il enfourcha sa moto, la démarra et se dirigea immédiatement chez Stiles, peut-être un petit peu plus vite que prévu.

Il était à la fois angoissé et excité. Excité de savoir qu'il allait probablement savoir dans l'immédiat qui était le loup de Stiles et qu'il allait enfin comprendre pourquoi il s'ennuyait tellement à lui cacher cette relation. Angoissé, parce qu'il avait peur que Stiles se méprenne en le voyant arriver en fin de soirée sans aucune raison valable et qu'en découvrant son secret, ce dernier se renferme car, après tout, il ne voulait sûrement pas lui dire.

Il freina si brusquement devant la maison Stilinski qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas passer par-dessus sa moto sous le choc. Il retira son casque, coupa le moteur et se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers la maison.

Au même moment, le shérif Stilinski en sortait, fronçant en voyant le garçon arrivé aussi tard.

\- Scott ? Est-ce que tout va bien... ?

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, j'étais venu voir Stiles.

\- Il s'est couché il y a vingt minutes environs, il doit déjà dormir, dit ce dernier avec un peu de peine pour Scott.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ferme derrière vous shérif !

Scott lui sourit et ferma la porte sous le signe de main du shérif qui, les sourcils froncés et un air un peu perdu sur le visage, finit par hausser les épaules et monter dans sa voiture de fonction.

L'alpha renifla doucement. Le loup était là. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Il grimpa en silence les escaliers. Plus il s'approchait, plus cette odeur devenait insistante, forte. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Puis, l'évidence le frappa.

_C'est un loup-garou, il laisse ses instincts l'envahir._

Un loup-garou qui se laisse aller à ses instincts... Il y'en avait que très peu...

Il fit un pas de plus.

_Ca ne prendra que deux minutes pour les recherches, c'est Internet Derek !_

La précipitation avec laquelle Stiles s'était débarrassé de la recherche.

Encore un autre.

_J'espère juste pour mes fesses qu'il n'a pas vu la recherche que j'ai faite, tu te souviens ?_

Et si la phrase n'avait pas autant de sens figuré qu'elle ne le laissait penser.

Il se trouvait face à la porte.

_Mais t'es pire qu'un gosse, c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas laisser tes pulsions animales de côté cinq minutes ?!_

Ce ton que Stiles avait employé envers le loup...

Il prit la poignée de porte et la baissa.

_Quand Stiles n'a pas voulu que tu la vois, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas là !_

Malia n'était pas là... Et pourtant cette odeur l'a toujours été.

Il poussa la porte.

_Scott... Tu connais Stiles... Il te pardonnera, il ne reste jamais longtemps fâché._

Stiles n'était pas fâché uniquement contre lui, mais aussi contre le loup.

Il entra et posa son regard sur le couple endormi, enlacé dans le lit.

_Et, surtout, rappelle-toi que dans ce genre d'histoire, tes alliés ne sont pas forcément dans ton équipe._

Lydia ne parlait pas d'elle lorsqu'elle employait le mot allié.

_Oui, mais ce qui me pose problème, c'est que je suis toujours la petite cuillère. Toujours._

Toute cette histoire de cuillère n'avait été la seule chose vrai que Stiles lui ait dit ses dernières semaines.

Il était la petite cuillère.

Derek le protégeait.

* * *

**Mon Dieu ! What a surprise ?!**

**J'étais très contente de révéler le loup de Stiles dans ce chapitre, il va permettre à Scott de faire des plans qui (je l'espère) seront plutôt cocasses. **

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné que notre magnifique Derek était le loup de Stiles. J'ai hésité au dernier moment à faire en sorte que ce soit Brett mais l'histoire n'aurait plus eu de sens, surtout derrière les sous-entendus. **

**J'ai aussi hésité à vous mettre un peu de suspens et au fond je préfère le chapitre comme ça donc...**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews avec vos avis, ce qui vous a plu, déplu, si vous soupçonniez Derek depuis le départ, si vous êtes content de savoir que c'est lui, les fautes que vous avez pu repérer, ect..**

**Question : Comment Scott va être après cette révélation ? Pensez-vous qu'un des deux se réveillera alors que Scott est toujours dans la pièce ? **

**Gros poutoux ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people ! **

**Chapitre 8... Bientôt la fin ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une idée d'OS qui, je suis sûr, vous fera craquer ! ... Enfin, j'espère.**

**Je ne suis pas à l'heure, encore une fois et, en plus, c'est un très court chapitre... Mais adorable comme tout vous verrez ! J'ai adoré l'écrire !**

**Je remercie mirajane-dreams et Haydenne pour leur review sur le chapitre 7 (je vous réponds bientôt) et anonyme92 pour une review sur le chapitre 5. (je te réponds à la fin de la fiction )**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE VIII

Comment ?! Comment Scott avait pu manquer ça ?! Cette odeur particulière, les réactions entre les deux tourtereaux et ce depuis le début de leur relation, tous ses secrets, l'inattention de Derek sur les recherches à faire, tout ! Tout allait dans le sens de Stiles !

Et surtout, comment il avait pu manquer que l'odeur de Stiles collait à la peau du loup... ? Cette odeur si particulière : un mélange de caramel, de sucrerie et de cochonneries dont Stiles raffolait.

Il vit Derek bouger légèrement, sa jambe passant par-dessus l'hyperactif dans un grognement protecteur. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas réveillé mais, en attendant, l'odeur que Scott avait amené dans la pièce le dérangeait dans son sommeil.

Scott comprit que, pour sa vie, il était peut-être le temps de bouger. De quitter la pièce. Il savait qu'en redescendant les escaliers, il risquerait de le faire grincer ou même de trébucher dans un pantalon qui traînait là. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué que les deux garçons étaient probablement nus là-dessous. Il grimaça.

De plus, il se risquait à devoir laisser la porte de chez Stiles non-verrouillé il avait verrouillé cette dernière derrière le shérif, comme promis ce qui était plutôt dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel risque.

Il se dirigea donc sur la pointe des pieds vers la fenêtre, fier d'avoir réussi sans faute. Mais lorsqu'il releva la fenêtre, le grincement le fit grimacer. Il était foutu.

\- Scott... ? appela une voix ensommeillé derrière lui. Qu'ce tu fous dans ma chambre ?

Scott tourna lentement la tête sans lâcher la fenêtre. Son meilleur ami avait la tête redressé par-dessus le corps de Derek qui, à la grande surprise de Scott, dormait encore la main légèrement écrasée sur son visage comme pour le masser.

Scott pensa à toute vitesse et la seule chose qui traversa sa bouche dans un murmure fut :

\- Tu es en train de rêver.

Les yeux de Stiles se plissèrent encore plus, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Son cerveau endormi n'aidait pas non plus.

\- Hein ? fit-il en le regardant. Pourquoi je rêverais de toi.

\- Et bien..., hésita longuement le garçon. Parce que tu veux que je te protège dans tes rêves, même en sachant que Derek est là.

\- Mais... Comment tu sais pour Derek alors ?

Scott fit une tête évidente, en poussant un petit « pff » comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Je suis ton subconscient. Je sais que Derek est avec toi, puisque je suis toi.

Vu que Stiles n'avait pas l'air de lui faire trop confiance et dormait tout debout, Scott eut de la peine et lui fit signe d'attendre. Il posa lentement la fenêtre qu'il avait ouvert et il prit une grande feuille de papier et écrit des lettres dans le désordre. Il revint vers Stiles et lui montra.

\- Regarde, Stiles, tu arrives à lire ?

Stiles plissa longuement les yeux et, en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il fit un sourire bien-heureux, lui disant qu'il devait avoir raison sans doute. Il se rallongea, se callant contre Derek, et se rendormit aussitôt.

Scott resta interdit un long moment, sa feuille dans les mains. Il n'avait jamais été aussi intelligent et futé de toute sa vie. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à s'en sortir alors qu'il était une catastrophe en plan brillant. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question.

Il plia la feuille pour l'emmener si Stiles la voyait au réveil, il se méfierait et rouvrit la fenêtre. Il se glissa dehors, s'appuya comme il put pour que la fenêtre retombe sans bruit et se laissa descendre au sol. Il faisait désormais face à la maison.

Il se tourna pour reprendre sa route mais sursauta en se trouvant face à Lydia. Elle était là, bras croisés, le sourire malicieux aux lèvres. L'alpha posa une main sur sa poitrine pour se remettre du choc. Avant même qu'il lui demande ce qu'elle faisait là, elle dit :

\- Alors, c'est quoi le nouveau plan ?

En comprenant qu'elle faisait désormais partie de son équipe, il sourit. Il était vraiment heureux que Lydia soit dans le coup. Ils rejoignirent la route, marchant vers chez lui, là où Kira l'attendait.

\- Maintenant, la mission, c'est « faire tomber le masque de Derek et Stiles ».

* * *

**TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIN !**

**Et oui, nouveau plan, j'ai prévu des doses d'humour à gogo !**

**Comme vous le savez, je publie tous les jours. Il n'y aura cependant pas de chapitre demain (samedi), occupation personnelle qui m'empêchera de l'écrire... Encore désolé.**

**Merci d'avance de vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ce qui vous a plu, déplu, les fautes que vous auriez pu repérer...**

**Gros poutoux ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour mes chatons ! **

**Je m'excuse pour cette absence beaucoup plus longue que prévue... Je voulais que ce chapitre soit parfait ! Et, maintenant qu'il est terminé, j'envisage probablement 11 chapitres pour cette fiction ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?!**

**Merci à Haydenne pour sa review sur le chapitre 8, Guest pour sa review sur le chapitre 1, Marine76 pour ses reviews sur le chapitre 1, 3 et 8, amelie mallette pour sa review sur le chapitre 6 et enfin anonyme92 pour ses reviews sur le chapitre 7 et 8. Je suis désolée de ne toujours pas vous avoir répondu, j'essaierais au plus tard à la fin de la fiction promis... **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

CHAPITRE IX

Le plan était lancé ! Le but : dévoiler au grand jour la relation Sterek Lydia avait inventé le mot et trouvait que ça sonnait terriblement bien.

Depuis qu'il était au courant, l'équipe de Scott s'était agrandi. Malia avait bien entendu changée de camp elle aimait beaucoup le couple que formait le grincheux et l'hyperactif et voulait aider quant à la révélation du couple. Danny, qui avait appris la nouvelle par le plus grand des hasards, avait proposé son aide bien que Scott ait mis du temps à expliquer au jeune homme que Derek n'a jamais été le cousin Miguel de Stiles. Sa mère, qui adorait jouer à l'espionne, avait proposé son aide à l'alpha depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris avec Lydia en train de discuter de la relation secrète de Stiles.

Son équipe au grand complet, son plan pouvait commencer. La mission devait se terminer en fin de journée car, si le jeune homme avait bien calculé, alors ce serait le cas. Et le plan commençait pas plus tard que dans la matinée.

Le coach Finstock avait décidé qu'à l'approche du match de quart de final de lacrosse, un entraînement matinal s'imposait. Le plan machiavélique du loup était de bousculer Stiles pour qu'il se fasse mal, mais pas pour autant de le blesser. L'énervement de Derek ferait le reste.

D'ailleurs, le rôle de Lydia était de ramener Derek en lui disant qu'elle soupçonnait un loup-garou sur le terrain et que ce dernier pouvait être dangereux pour la meute .Rappelons que sur le terrain, il y avait Scott, Liam, Stiles et Kira, cela devenait dangereux si c'était vraiment le cas. Ce dernier n'avait donc pas hésité et, accompagné de Malia pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, s'était installé entre elle et la rousse pour observer le terrain.

Bien vite, l'échauffement commença. Classique. Stiles peinait à égaliser les autres mais essayaient du mieux qu'il pouvait, le coach demandait souvent des tours de terrain et des étirements avant que l'entraînement ne commence véritablement. « C'est maintenant ou jamais » pensa Scott. Il demanda à Finstock de laisser la place des deux défenseurs à lui et à Liam, ce à quoi le coach, un peu trop fatigué pour tenir tête, avait accepté sans le moindre effort de la part de l'alpha. L'hyperactif se posait des questions mais n'en fit rien.

Ce fut d'ailleurs son tour après trois de ses camarades. Il voyait le but, avec Danny devant les filets et ses deux amis qui étaient supposés lui barrer la route.

\- Doucement les mecs, hein..., avait-il dit trop doucement pour que l'oreille humaine ne l'entende mais suffisamment fort pour que Scott l'entende.

Nerveux, il fit rouler sa crosse entre ses mains avant de prendre une balle dans le filet et de courir au signal du coach. Il ne s'attendait pas à une bousculade aussi brutale et il fut éjecter en arrière, le dos claquant au sol.

Dans les gradins, la réaction de Derek fut immédiate. Il se leva brusquement, si brusquement qu'il fit sursauter Malia et Lydia. Ces dernières se lancèrent un regard satisfait avant de regarder Derek étrangement. Enfin, elles jouaient bien sûr, mais cela semblait tellement vrai.

\- Ca va pas Derek ? demanda Lydia.

Ce dernier la regarda et se sentit presque rougir en remarquant qu'il avait réagi un peu trop brusquement à la chute de Stiles et que Lydia et Malia n'étaient pas les seules à le regarder dans les gradins. Il se rassit et grommela à voix basse.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça ne va pas... Je déteste ce sport.

Elle s'empêcha de rire à cette excuse idiote, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle était au courant de tout. Après tout, elle faisait partie de son équipe.

Sur le terrain, Stiles avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il avait pris un gros choc sur le dos et était persuadé qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Personne ne sembla bouger, tout le monde pensait que Stiles avait juste été bousculé et qu'il ne voulait pas se lever car il avait honte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il y a de prendre une inspiration beaucoup plus grande que le coach accourut vers lui, Scott, Liam et Danny non loin derrière.

\- Stilinski ! Ne bouge pas ! Tu as mal quelque part ?!

\- Mon dos..., soupira doucement Stiles en grimaçant, retirant son casque.

\- Coach, je vais l'amener jusqu'au banc, proposa Danny. Ca doit le choc, Stiles ne fait pas beaucoup de lacrosse et je pense que le choc a été un peu plus dur que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

\- Oui, tu as raison ! dit le coach, aidant le jeune homme à redresser Stiles et à l'emmener. Les autres, faites le tour du terrain, ça vous fera du bien ! Bande de feignasse !

Une fois assis sur le banc, Finstock s'assura que son élève allait bien avant de le laisser entre les mains de Danny le meilleur atout de Scott McCall dans cette guerre de mission. Après que l'hyperactif ait repris son souffle, le jeune garçon demanda à ce dernier.

\- T'as encore mal ?

\- Oui, au niveau des épaules et des reins, répondit Stiles avant de grogner. Je sais pas ce qui leur a pris dans leur cerveau de loup-garou dégénéré pour me jeter en arrière comme ça !

\- Ils en ont pas fait exprès, je pense, dit Danny, déjà au courant pour les loup-garous. Tu veux que je te masse les épaules ? On me dit que je suis doué pour ça.

Après un regard suspect à Danny, Stiles l'interrogea du regard. Le jeune homme expliqua qu'il agissait en ami, qu'il n'avait rien à espérer de sa part car il n'était pas du tout son style. Stiles lui fit un sourire, en confiance, et se tourna pour laisser Danny agir. Et il fallait dire qu'il était doué !

Mais au-dessus d'eux, dans les gradins, Derek voyait rouge. Lydia s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle entendit les griffes du loup racler nerveusement le bois du banc sur lequel ils étaient posés. Et, en le regardant de plus près, elle pouvait le voir fixé de ses yeux bleus de loup Danny avec des envies de meurtres, son souffle erratique qui indiquait la volonté de l'homme à arracher les bras de Danny de SON Stiles, les crocs pointant, prêt à mordre. La rousse en conclut que cela était assez. Elle envoya le message codé de Scott qui, désormais, devait faire en sorte que le coach rappelle au moins Danny sur le terrain. Ce ne fut pas si difficile et, bientôt, le garçon se retrouva dans sa cage de but, laissant Stiles qui avait été gentiment dispensé par le coach.

Derek se leva, visiblement en colère, bien que ses griffes et ses crocs soient rentrés. Il regarda Lydia qui se retenait de sourire victorieusement face à son idée qui avait plus que marcher. Il grogna qu'elle l'avait fait venir inutilement ici car il n'y avait pas de nouveau loup-garou et quitta le lieu en disant qu'il rentrait chez lui.

« Première étape accomplie » écrivit Lydia à Scott avant d'ajouter « Deuxième étape : rendre Stiles jaloux ».

* * *

**Et voilà ^^**

**Je trouvais ce chapitre drôle à écrire, mais j'ai un doute qu'en au respect du caractère des personnages, notamment auprès de Danny.**

**Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews qui peuvent contenir vos avis, ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, les fautes que vous auriez pu remarquer, ainsi que la réponse à cette question :**

**Comment Lydia compte rendre jaloux Stiles ? **

**Gros poutoux **


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who's baaaaack ! **

**Bonjour mes wolfies adorés ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ma très longue absence... Les cours ont repris et m'occuper de la fiction a été plus dure que prévu. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié loin de là ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! **

**Je n'ai pas encore inspecté les derniers reviews mais je sais qu'il y en a eu et je vous remercie.**

**Je vous préviens d'avance que ce chapitre est probablement un peu décalé de la psychologie originale des personnages de Teen Wolf, mais j'ai respecté au maximum ! **

**Le chapitre onze sera probablement plus long et expliquera le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire. **

**Encore merci de votre patience et de votre lecture, je vous fais de gros poutoux et je pense très fort à vous ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE X

\- C'est pourquoi je vous ai invité à fêter mon anniversaire dans une grande chasse aux trésors par équipe de deux !

Lydia venait d'annoncer l'événement dans un microphone loué pour l'occasion. Dans le jardin de la jeune femme, on y voyait réuni ses amis qui souriaient de contentement. Sauf Derek, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire sa petite remarque :

\- Ton anniversaire est dans deux semaines, dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas là dans deux semaines ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de reprendre avec le sourire. J'ai décidé que je serais l'arbitre étant donné que je connais les moindres secrets de cet endroit. Les équipes seront les suivantes.

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et énonça à voix haute les duos : Stiles et Scott, Danny et Derek, Kira et Malia, Parrish et Liam. Lydia les regarda se mettre ensemble et dit avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Parfait. Car sachez que si vous perdez, vous devrez embrasser votre partenaire.

Les grognements de protestations se firent entendre. Lydia admirait le jeu d'acteur de ses amis qui, contrairement à Stiles et Derek qui réagissaient à chaud, étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Le plan « rendre Stiles jaloux » avait commencé.

Le but était de retarder Derek et Danny le plus possible, tandis que les autres, qui connaissaient aussi bien les secrets de cette chasse mieux que Lydia elles-mêmes, devaient s'arranger pour être plus rapide que le groupe tout en restant crédible aux yeux de Stiles.

Et cela marcha ! Après que la rousse ait donné le signal, les groupes s'étaient rués dans les divers lieux de la propriété Martin.

Du côté de Danny et Derek, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Danny pour simuler qu'il s'était tordu la cheville. Il prétendit donc à Derek que c'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse marcher et qu'il s'était probablement cassé quelque chose. Et le loup savait bien que, malgré qu'il pouvait soulager la douleur, il ne pouvait pas soigner le jeune garçon qui finirait par souffrir de nouveau s'il le faisait marcher. C'est bien ma veine, pensa Derek dans un soupir avant de se décider à porter le joueur de cross sur son dos. Et bien que Danny tenait un poids idéal et que Derek possédait une force surhumaine, il était ralenti dans sa course.

Bien vite, le jeu se termina évident, quand on connaît où se trouve toutes les cachettes du jeu ! Alors que Scott et Stiles arrivaient en fier victorieux, ils se rendirent compte que Malia et son amie la renarde se tenait déjà là, à les saluer avec un air satisfait et moqueur sur le visage.

Puis, alors que Stiles se plaignait qu'il y avait triche dans l'air si seulement tu savais, pensa Scott il se rendit brusquement compte de la réalité. Il ne restait que deux équipes, dont celle de son petit ami. Son cœur s'emballa contre son gré et lorsque Scott le regarda, entendant parfaitement l'accélération dans ses battements grâce à son ouïe lupine, il prétendit qu'il était trop essoufflé après tant d'efforts.

« Bon Dieu, Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fous... ? » pensa le brun dans un soupir stressé.

**.oOo.**

Derek avait enfin réussi ce parcours à la con comme il le qualifiait si bien et se rendait vers le point de départ, persuadé qu'il ne serait pas le dernier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant tous les groupes, applaudissant le duo Derek / Danny qui, dans la règle, devait désormais s'embrasser.

Derek déglutit et regarda tout le monde afin de pouvoir poser son regard suffisamment longtemps sur Stiles pour ne pas paraître suspect. Il était bras croisés, visiblement en colère probablement espérant de plus gros effort de la part de l'ex-alpha qu'il était.

Il posa lentement Danny au sol et se tourna vers lui.

\- Allez, le baiser ! réclama Lydia en imitant les cris de fans hystériques

Derek lui lança un regard froid, puis regarda Danny, avant de regarder l'assemblée qui scandait « Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou ! ». Il soupira et regarda une dernière fois Stiles qui semblait bouillir intérieurement il devait certainement se retenir de bouger partout, comme d'habitude. Il se tourna vers Danny et se pencha en pinçant les lèvres.

Stiles lança un regard à Lydia. Elle le regardait. Avec son regard qui voulait dire « Alors, tu vas le laisser faire ? ». Stiles plissa les paupières. Avait-elle manigancé tout ça ? Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se disait que Scott avait été beaucoup trop futé pour réussir cette chasse aux trésors sans un peu d'aide. Elle essayait de révéler son couple à tout le monde.

Il fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard désespéré. Elle haussa les sourcils puis reposa son regard sur le couple d'ami, visiblement pas encline à l'aider cette fois.

Il tourna son regard vers Derek, puis vers la rousse, encore vers Derek, puis vers la banshee. Et plus son regard jonglait, plus il voyait Derek se rapprocher pour le baiser. Stiles ne tenait plus en place, il serait les poings pour s'empêcher de remuer dans tous les sens pour mieux réfléchir. Il n'avait pas le temps.

\- Bon ça va ! Ca va !

Son cri avait interrompu tout le monde et tous les regards étaient posés sur lui désormais. Il regarda Derek qui avait les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Stiles s'avança et se tourna dos à Derek pour faire face aux autres.

\- J'ai compris, bande de ... loups et créatures surnaturelles ! Vous savez tout et vous voulez que Derek et moi on montre qu'on est en couple, pour de vrai, avec des bisous, des câlins, des « je t'aime » par ci, des cœurs par là. Vous vouliez nous voir sous notre plus beau jour ?

Il se tourna vers Derek et lui fit son sourire malicieux habituel. « Oh non... » pensa le loup.

\- Alors vous allez nous voir en tant que tel !

Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Derek et ce dernier sentit cette pulsion ravageuse qui le tenaillait dès qu'il le voyait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Stiles se jeta dans les bras du loup et l'embrassa avec passion. Immédiatement, les geignements de dégoûts et les « beuuurk » fusaient de toute part !

\- C'est bon, les gars, on a compris, grimaça Scott en cachant une partie de la scène avec sa main. Pas de démonstration publique.

Stiles sourit, satisfait de son coup, et descendit des bras de Derek qui était encore abasourdi par ce baiser d'habitude, il s'y attendait, mais là...

Il se tourna vers ses amis et dit joyeusement en bondissant partout :

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais on le mange ce gâteau ? Je suis affamé !

Scott rit et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Bien qu'il ait toujours son jardin secret, Stiles restait Stiles Stilinski, hyperactif, glouton et doué pour crocheter les serrures, même des coffres comme ceux des pirates dans lequel Lydia avait caché un énorme brownie fait maison.

* * *

**Et voilà mes chats ! Plus qu'un chapitre et cette histoire s'achèvera pour de bon ! **

**J'ai été très contente de discuter avec la plupart des lecteurs / lectrices ! Ma prochaine fiction sera probablement pas pour tout de suite alors..**

**Je vous fais de gros poutoux **


	11. Informations

Hello lecteurs !

Nouvelle de mon ordinateur mes amoureux de Sterek : j'ai récupéré une partie de mon disque dur ! Deuxième bonne nouvelle : la fiction en faisait partie ! La fiction se finira donc par un épilogue que j'espère que vous serez heureux d'accueillir ! Il sera là d'ici ce soir ou demain !

Gros poutoux


	12. Epilogue

**HELLO LES WOLFIES !**

**Eh oui, c'est la fin de l'histoire... Mes remerciements à vous tous seront à la fin y'en a beaucoup trop !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, voici l'épilogue de la fiction "toute une histoire de cuillère".**

* * *

EPILOGUE

Pour les vacances d'été, Scott, Stiles, Lydia et Derek se retrouvaient pour une semaine au chalet près de la rivière de la jolie rousse. Leurs autres camarades, indisponibles pour cette semaine, s'étaient excusés en refusant poliment.

Pour la soirée, ils avaient discuté, mangé et passé une bonne soirée à jouer à des jeux idiots. Stiles avait dû courir nu tout autour du chalet, Derek avait grogné qu'il accepte ce défi sans broncher, Lydia s'était cachée les yeux et Scott riait encore de ce défi ridicule qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Et ce genre de défi dura toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop épuisés pour y jouer.

Lydia avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée la nuit était devenue plus fraîche et ils commençaient à avoir froid, elle et Stiles. Ils avaient rapprochés des fauteuils du feu et s'y étaient installés, Stiles partageant avec Derek celui qui était le plus large. Ils se firent la conversation, une tasse de chocolat à la main, sur l'année passée, encore secouée d'événements surnaturels, de fous rires et de larmes. Puis, Scott engagea la conversation sur un point qui le titillait depuis un moment déjà. Depuis la rentrée à vrai dire !

\- Mais j'ai besoin qu'on m'éclaircisse sur un des points les plus importants de cette année...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Scott sourit, se pencha pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ils étaient installés de telle sorte à ce que Scott soit face à Lydia et le couple entre les deux face à la cheminée. L'alpha attendit un long moment avant de plisser les yeux et de pointer Lydia du doigt.

\- Pourquoi tu savais mais pas moi hein ?

Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres, qu'elle cacha immédiatement de sa main. Stiles et Derek regardèrent ailleurs, légèrement rouge.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, finit-elle par dire.

Scott fronça les sourcils, véritablement confus. Pourquoi lui cachait-elle la raison ? De peur de le blesser ? Il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais être jaloux que Stiles ait préféré le dire à toi ? Je ne suis pas jaloux Lydia, tu me connais !

Il sourit. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas dans ses humeurs de faire la tête parce qu'il était à l'écart au sujet d'un secret. Son sourire se voulait encourageant pour Lydia, pour l'inciter à lui déballer la vérité. Elle avait un grand sourire amusé, essayant de ne pas rire et, après avoir lancé un regard à Stiles et Derek regard complice elle regarda de nouveau Scott.

\- Je ne dirais rien, j'ai promis.

\- Mais Lydia !

\- Crois-moi, Scottie, dit Stiles qui venait de prendre la parole en s'étirant, tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir !

\- Si je demande, c'est que je veux savoir non ?! Je ne serais pas jaloux !

\- Tu ne te sentirais pas jaloux mais ridicule !

Scott fronça les sourcils. Ridicule ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il lança un regard suppliant à Lydia pour qu'elle lui avoue la vérité. Cette dernière se pencha en avant, tenant sa tasse entre ses deux mains. Elle lui lança un regard qui lui disait « tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ? ». Alors qu'il hochait la tête, un sourire malin naquit sur les lèvres et elle se recula dans son siège, croisant les jambes. L'alpha sourit. Il allait savoir.

\- C'était au bal de l'été, débuta-t-elle.

\- LYDIA ! s'indigna aussitôt Stiles.

\- Tu te souviens, reprit la rousse en ignorant Stiles qui se mit à faire des grands gestes pour la faire taire, on devait faire la surveillance car Liam était persuadé qu'un ado de son groupe de chimie était un jeune loup en proie à ses pulsions.

Scott hocha la tête, penché en avant, passionné par les propos de Lydia et aucunement déconcentré par Stiles qui gigotait sur le canapé mais qui était trop bien blotti dans les bras de Derek pour s'y échapper. Ce dernier avait préféré grogner d'un air menaçant. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la banshee de reprendre.

\- On a tous fait la fête car on était sûr qu'il n'était pas un jeune loup grâce à ton flair et à celui de Derek.

\- Lydia, arrête-toi ! Tu avais promis que tu tiendrais ta langue !

\- Puis, à un moment donné, Stiles avait disparu, continua-t-elle tout en ignorant l'hyperactif qui ne tenait plus en place. Malia ne savait pas où il était, Derek était rentré à son appartement, Liam et Mason en train de garder un œil sur le faux loup et Kira n'avait pas pu venir.

\- Lydiiiiia ! continua Stiles, consterné.

\- On est entré dans le lycée qui était ouvert, on a marché pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce que tu vois Kira au bout du couloir. Elle voulait te faire une surprise.

\- Oui, je me souviens, elle m'attendait au bout du couloir. Tu m'as même dit d'aller profiter de la fête et c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le sourire de Lydia devint un sourire en coin. Elle haussa les sourcils en se penchant en avant, comme si elle interrogeait Scott d'une question muette.

\- Tu n'avais rien entendu ? Rien entendu ni vu ?

\- Viens-en au fait, commença à s'agacer Scott.

\- Lydia ! s'énerva enfin Derek. Une promesse est une promesse, même pour une garce dans ton genre. Tiens ta langue.

La rouquine le regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire « grossière erreur ». Et en effet, elle était grossière. Derek venait de la provoquer, l'incitant à dire ce qu'elle savait plutôt que de garder sa langue. Stiles et Derek se figèrent, ne la pensant vraiment pas capable de tout balancer comme ça. C'était mal la connaître. Elle sourit en coin, se recula dans son siège et son regard se reposa sur l'alpha dont le regard jonglait entre le couple et la banshee.

\- Alors ?!

\- La salle juste devant les casiers. Quand tu as vu Kira et que tu as été l'embrassé, je suis restée à l'écart près de la salle. Et des bruits m'ont interpelé. J'ai tourné la tête. Et c'est là que je les ai vu. Stiles assit sur le bureau et Derek juste en face, ils s'embrassaient comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années. Et comme j'ai croisé le regard de Stiles quand Derek l'a embrassé dans le cou, je t'ai envoyé voir ailleurs et une fois que tu étais parti, je me suis fourrée dans la salle et je leur ai fait la leçon. Mais j'ai promis de me taire.

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux. Ils étaient passés devant et il avait ni senti l'odeur de leur hormones ni même leur odeur. Ils ne les avaient pas entendu s'embrasser bruyamment. Ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis la vitre sur la porte qui donnait une vue sur la salle. Il était un loup-garou, il avait loupé ce que Lydia avait vu en quinze secondes.

Oui, il se sentit parfaitement ridicule.

* * *

**Voilà mes chats, c'est fini ! J'espère que l'explication de tout ça vous a plu car beaucoup d'entre vous dans les reviews se sont demandés pourquoi Lydia était au courant et pas les autres ! Si des questions restent sans réponses, c'est dommage car normalement tout est dit, mais je serais ravie de vous répondre ! **

**Je voudrais remercier tout d'abord les followers, autant les petits derniers que les tous premiers. Merci AliceCullenBis, Anlenya, Aomine Daiki Chan, Crazy-Wolfie, Deljalyne, Haydenne, HibouPostale, Ivy Cassiopeia Black, Klaainer, LtlCherry, Lylypuce55, Machiik, Marine76, Noooo Aime, Sarah-JA, Simple Harmonie, Skayt, Vachounette, YodaBor, Yuko-chan59, .al, bendied, bibi4493, floop56, kaille98, klinex, mirajane-dreams, missteyla, rachelv0305, reyalane, tablearepasser, titbouchon35, ugo23, wolf73, xirion et tous les followers anonymes. **

**Grand merci à ce qui ont ajouté la fiction en favoris : Aomine Daiki Chan, Lynara Ya, Marine76, Simple Harmonie, Yuko-chan59, Zephyr Boreal, cebi, , kirian snape, lucia-kun, mirajane-dreams, titbouchon35 et ceux qui ont fait de ma fiction leur favoris dans leur coeur d'anonymes. **

**Mes reviewers, vous êtes les meilleures. Même si je dois beaucoup aux noms cités ci-dessus, c'est grâce à des gens comme vous que j'ai continué la fiction sur la bonne voix : Skayt, triskel orion black, Alyssa O'Brien, Haydenne, anonyme92, mirajane-dreams, Machiik, tablearepasser, Zephyr Boreal, jlukes, Miamy, Simple Harmonie, Sanga, AliceCullenBis, brookedaviis, amelie mallette, Guest, Marine76. Je vous dirais un petit merci en privé grâce à vos anciennes reviews. **

**Je ne pensais pas du tout que la fiction aurait ce succès, je suis très heureuse d'avoir discuté avec la plupart d'entre vous. J'espère que vous me donnerez un avis général sur l'histoire ! Je vous fais de gros poutoux et j'espère vous revoir sur une de mes prochaines fictions ou sur les vôtres ! **

**GROS POUTOUX ULTIMES !**

**_PS : ceux qui voudraient que leur nom ne soit pas affiché dans les remerciements, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer un review en me le disant et je l'effacerais _**


End file.
